themegamindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pen Island
"Pen Island" is the eleventh track from Inception of Perfection. Story "Pen Island" is an innuendo-laden track about a "travel agent" attempting to offer a "holiday" to the eponymous location (which itself is a play on words). The track begins with a female, Laura, seeking to book a holiday, with no specific ideas in mind. The travel agent takes advantage and recommends a "real holiday", which leads to the beginning of the song itself. After the first chorus, Laura expresses her confusion at the offer and asks for the agent's job title, but he instead responds by continuing the song. After the second chorus, the agent becomes more forceful, yet Laura refuses and demands to speak to a manager before the song continues into its final verse and chorus. At the end, Laura finds a manager, who informs her that the travel agent does not work for him and attempts to kick him out. The travel agent instead offers to take the manager to Pen Island, who expresses disgust, but reluctantly accepts. Lyrics Laura: Hi, my name is Laura Travel Agent: Well good afternoon, Laura, I'll be your travel agent for today Do you have anywhere specific in mind you'd like to go? Laura: Mmm, not really. Just somewhere luxurious, but affordable Travel Agent: I've got something in mind, girl, let me recommend a real holiday for you You wanna go somewhere that's always warm Literally under covers from dusk 'til dawn You wanna go somewhere that's always dry Apart from when the island hosts activity time You'll love this island 'cause the island is long Bring you endless pleasure, girl, tell me I'm wrong This place is real, so many girls have been But you can only go if you're over sixteen Where the forest of the north is thick and black, Pen Island And there's rugged boulders around the back, Pen Island When it's happy, the island cries, Pen Island And when it's old, the island dies, Pen Island Travel Agent: Sounds good, don't it? You in? Laura: Wait, wait, wait! I've come here looking to book a holiday Travel Agent: We can do better than that, beautiful Laura: Well I'm confused. What exactly is your job title? I just wanna take you on a holiday Your body, your mind, I'll take you away Girl, you're gonna know I'm not playing Once I show you the island, you know you're staying It's better than anywhere you've ever been Just say yes and let the holiday in Built to enjoy it, it's a scientific fact When you're ready to go, just lie on your back Where the forest of the north is thick and black, Pen Island And there's rugged boulders around the back, Pen Island When it's happy, the island cries, Pen Island And when it's old, the island dies, Pen Island Travel Agent: So let's do this! Are you ready to go to Pen Island? Laura: I want to speak to a manager Travel Agent: Girl, stop being a bitch and hop on my island! Laura: Not if you were the last guy on Earth! Besides, I bet you've got a tiny island anyway The island's not tiny, it's travel-sized It's big enough to take your spirit to the skies Anything over six inches is a waste Regardless of the size, you'll still enjoy the taste I've got no intention of making you my wife I just need seven minutes to change your life There ain't no better offer across the land It's time to hop on to my Pen Island Where the forest of the north is thick and black, Pen Island And there's rugged boulders around the back, Pen Island When it's happy, the island cries, Pen Island And when it's old, the island dies, Pen Island Laura: Excuse me, sir! This man is harassing me! Manager: Not you again! I'm sorry, miss, he doesn't even work here. Take your goose fat and get out! Travel Agent: How about you, sir? You want to go to Pen Island? Manager: Ugh... Okay Personnel * Marko Marko – vocals, Travel Agent, writer, programming * Neil Beforeme – Laura * Peteorite – Manager Trivia * Length: 3:32 * The music of "When I Was a Wizard" plays in the background during the conversations between the characters. Category:Marko Marko tracks Category:Tracks